The primary objective of this project is to conduct clinical research in adults with cancer using chemotherapy, surgery, radiation therapy and immunotherapy, in order to evaluate the effectiveness of various types of therapy on malignant disease in man. Other objectives include: a) the development of pilot studies which may be used as the basis of Group-wide protocols; b) the improvement in the care of cancer patients by the use of reproducible techniques of treatment; c) the improvement of clinicopathological correlation in order to assist in the choice of therapeutic regimens in human cancer; d) basic studies in the field of pharmacology, cytokinetics, cytogenetics, cytochemistry, immunology and pathology, which may assist in the development of pilot and Group-wide protocols; e) to dovetail all of the above with the Cancer Control Program in order to improve diagnosis and management of patients with cancer, State-wide. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Heterogeneity of morphologic, cytochemical and cytogenetic features in the blastic phase of chronic granulocytic leukemia. M.T. Shaw, R.H. Bottomley, P.N. Grozea and R.E. Nordquist. Cancer, 35:199- 207, 1975; Therapeutic regimens in advanced breast cancer. A.F. Hoge, M.T. Shaw, R.H. Bottomley and J. M. Hartsuck, J.A.M.A., 231(13):1357-1360,1975.